


Комната № 1408

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: 1408 (2007), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creepy Fluff, Evil, Hotels, Journalist America, M/M, Married Couple, Married RusPrus, One-Sided AmeRus, Psychological Horror, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Альфред молодой журналист, решивший взять интервью у женатой пары Байлшмидтов-Брагинских о загадочных событиях, произошедших в номере отеля 1408.





	Комната № 1408

Альфред в нетерпении щелкнул ручкой. Дешевой, ярко-оранжевой, безвкусной ручкой, но что поделать, на «паркер» он еще не заработал. Пока что.

Но, возможно, скоро это изменится. _Очень скоро._ В конце концов, согласилась же эта сладкая парочка дать интервью после двадцати-то лет молчания. Может, дело в его обаянии, а может, ему просто повезло, мало ли. Кто их знает. С деньгами стало туго? Если о Гилберте он кое-что слышал, вроде, они были даже коллегами, Байлшмидт нет-нет да и писал что-то в спортивных колонках (иногда даже престижных, не без зависти констатировал Альфред), то о его муже, Иване Брагинском, не было известно почти ничего. Несколько книг о привидениях и то исключительно в электронных версиях. Дешевый интернетный ширпотреб. Джонсу, может, и хотелось бы сказать, что подобный вид литературы он презирает, но внутренний голос мерзко пищал, что он сам недалеко ушел от нее.

Как ни странно, на его звонок ответили сразу, а бархатный мурлыкающий баритон на голос отшельника в представлении Альфреда никак похож не был. Надо признать, что в своей двадцатитрехлетней жизни Джонс из «отшельников» помнил только алкаша дядю Стива, но это его не смущало. Непоколебимая самоуверенность и искренняя, почти детская вера в американскую мечту вели его по жизни и не давали сомневаться в себе ни мгновения.

Поэтому Альфред даже не удивился, что Брагинский согласился на интервью сразу, не поломавшись для приличия и пары минут. Кому же еще давать _интервью века_ , как не Альфреду Ф. Джонсу? Ведь он подающий надежды (уже три года как) молодой журналист в престижной газете (едва не выперли в прошлом месяце). Но ненужные подробности так и должны остаться сносками мелким шрифтом, которые все равно никто не читает, верно?

Альфреду позарез нужна была _сенсация_. И он собирался получить ее любой ценой, независимо от того, что скажут ему Брагинский и его муж. В конце концов, всегда можно приврать, в этом он был мастер.

Альфред вырулил к симпатичному свежевыкрашенному белому домику в окружении идеально стриженого газона и, быстро пройдя по мощеной дорожке, постучал в дверь, украшенную прошлогодним рождественским венком.

«Кажется, кому-то лень убирать атрибуты давно прошедшего праздника», — подумал американец. Но это не слишком удивило его. Он по своему опыту знал, как мужчины могут быть ленивы в домашних делах (если бы не понукания занудного кузена Артура, он сам бы оставлял елку до следующего года).

Дверь открылась почти сразу после стука, будто кто-то стоял и нетерпеливо ждал дорогого гостя. Это было лестно, потому что обычно люди не горели желанием пообщаться с прессой в его лице.

Открывший ему мужчина едва выглядел на тридцать, но уж точно никак не на сорок с хвостиком. С необычными фиалковыми глазами и длинной светлой челкой, падающей на лоб. Почему-то Альфред сразу понял, что перед ним не Гилберт Байлшмидт.

— Мистер Брагински? Айван?

— Иван, — мягко поправил тот самый сладко льющийся из телефонной трубки баритон.

Мужчина посторонился, пропуская его в дом. Альфред прошел в гостиную, мимоходом отмечая стильный, но пустой интерьер, как будто с обложки мебельного каталога, без капли индивидуальности владельцев. Красиво-безликий, в бежевой гамме и с большим мягким диваном, на который Альфред и плюхнулся совершенно бесцеремонно. Он покосился на Ивана, жадно ловя хотя бы легкую тень недовольства на бледном лице. Надо признать, этот фокус Джонс проворачивал осознанно, провоцируя людей на искреннюю реакцию. А что может быть искренней злости?

Простой психологический трюк, который часто применяли на допросах (спасибо все тому же занудному кузену Артуру, который с отличием закончил полицейскую академию). Сначала нужно вывести человека из себя, надавив на больное, а потом уже, пробив броню, хватать за мягкое брюхо, словно голодная лиса зазевавшегося ежа.

Но Иван к его выходке остался равнодушен, бесшумно скользнув куда-то за пределы комнаты и вернувшись с двумя бокалами, полными жидкости цвета крепко заваренного чая.

— Спасибо, конечно, хотя я предпочитаю пиво, — в обезоруживающе наглой манере сказал американец, снова следя за реакцией. Иван скупо улыбнулся.

— Я в двадцать лет тоже предпочитал пиво. Сейчас годы уже не те.

— А по вам и не скажешь. Пользуетесь хорошим увлажнителем? — неловко пошутил Джонс, невольно отмечая тусклый золотой ободок на пальце.

— Скорее слежу за питанием, — хмыкнул в ответ Иван, устраиваясь в кресле напротив.

Альфред снова оглядел комнату — какие-то вазы, непонятные клубки из веток, свечи из натурального воска, не особо занимательные картины в рамках (и ни одного фото) — в общем, все то, чем украшают свои жилища люди среднего достатка и без фантазии, и, разочарованно вздохнув, снова повернулся к Ивану, который, оказалось, все это время наблюдал за ним с интересом исследователя. Альфреду этот взгляд не понравился, так как, в его представлении, исследователем здесь был он.

— Нравится интерьер?

— Прелесть, — сказал Джонс, скользя взглядом по длинным ногам мужчины в синих джинсах. Мда, определенно в его вкусе. Нет, ну как трудно поверить, что еще немного и он Альфреду должен, по идее, в отцы годиться.

— А где ваш муж?

— Гилберт отдыхает наверху, болезнь утомляет его. Он присоединится к нам позже. Так о чем вы хотели поговорить, мистер Джонс?

— Альфред. Хотя, вы можете звать меня просто Ал. Ну, знаете, я за _неформальное общение_ , — американец снова ярко улыбнулся, закидывая удочки, но Иван смотрел на него с вежливым равнодушием, от которого становилось зябко. Альфред раздосадованно дернул плечом, стараясь не показать раздражения. Ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось. — Я планировал обсудить с вами тот случай с номером отеля 1408.

Иван сделал глоток коньяка. Альфред на секунду завис, глядя, как дергается его кадык. Бокал звякнул, соприкоснувшись с темным деревом стола, а Иван откинулся на спинку кресла и выглядел уже куда менее отстраненным. Светлые брови сошлись на переносице.

— Это было двадцать лет назад, но, знаете, в таких случаях говорят «помню, будто это было вчера». Так вот, я помню, будто это было сегодня. Тогда было жарко, середина лета, солнце палило вовсю. По мне так отвратительный денек. Но мы были молоды и счастливы. _И очень самоуверенны._

 

 

****

 

 

Эдуард фон Бок был похож на типичного менеджера. Иван так про себя его и называл — Менеджер. Русые волосы, серо-голубые глаза, очки в аккуратной оправе и дорогой, но формально-скучный костюм. Похож на офисный планктон, только рангом повыше. Уставший воспаленный взгляд и дерганые движения: работа в сфере услуг еще никому на пользу не шла. Гилберт, к слову, называл его просто Очкарик, хорошо, что после тычка локтем в бок от Брагинского, про себя.

Иван щелкнул кнопкой и положил диктофон на стол.

— Итак, вы утверждаете, что в номере 1408 живут привидения? Это ваше официальное заявление? — спросил Иван, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле. Он немного нервничал, потому что, в отличие от скептика-Гилберта, который сейчас, устроившись в другом кресле, лениво раскуривал предложенную Менеджером сигару, сам он в привидений верил, а потому будущая ночь наедине с ними как-то не прельщала. Зато возможный гонорар за книгу о призраках очень даже.

— Я ничего официально не заявлял. Я даже представить не могу, откуда вы узнали об этом номере. Ни в одном путеводителе по отелям с приведениями наш «Дельфин» не значится, в интернете нет слухов о номере 1408, нам не нужна такая слава.

— К слову, почему? Некоторые неплохие деньги делают на любителях всякой мистической ерунды, — отозвался Гилберт со своего места, пафосно выпустив очередное колечко дыма, и, незаметно для Эдуарда, подмигнул Ивану. Тот закатил глаза.

— Да потому, что там действительно _что-то есть_. И оно опасно, понимаете? — уже порядком раздраженно ответил Менеджер. — Я прошу вас, Бога ради, уезжайте отсюда. Ищите материалы для своей книги где-то еще. То, с чем вы можете там столкнуться, по-настоящему _чудовищно_. Тридцать смертей — двенадцать самоубийств и еще восемнадцать «от естественных причин». И все в одном проклятом номере за восемьдесят лет существования отеля!

Гилберт присвистнул. Даже он казался впечатленным. Улыбка Ивана чуть дрогнула, но он все равно потянулся и взял тяжелый старый ключ со стола.

— В таком случае, мы лично убедимся, что с этим номером не так.

Эдуард проводил их до лифта с лицом кассира в похоронном бюро. На лбу залегла глубокая складка, а сам он недовольно бурчал под нос «тридцать, тридцать… ».

На нужный этаж с ними он ехать отказался, вернувшись к себе, но перед уходом снова красочно расписал им все ужасы номера и, видимо, с чувством выполненного долга удалился.

Номер, к слову, начал преподносить сюрпризы уже в начале знакомства. Он долго не хотел открываться, пока разозленный Гилберт пыхтел над замком, а потом в раздражении пнул дверь. Та на секунду задрожала, будто пошла рябью, и Гилберт отскочил в сторону.

— _Что за хрень?_

— Что? — Иван чуть задержался у лифта, рассматривая панель с кнопками, где после двенадцатого этажа сразу шел четырнадцатый, на котором они сейчас и были. То есть фактически тринадцатый. Удивительно, как в двадцать первом веке суеверны люди.

— Ничего, — хмуро ответил Байлшмидт. — От жары голова плывет. А еще замок заело от старости.

— Ну-ка дай-ка…

Ключ в руках Ивана легко повернулся, и дверь гостеприимно распахнулась, пуская их в чрево отельного чудовища. Иван посмотрел на Гилберта, вскинув бровь, но тот только скривился и протиснулся в номер первым.

Это был полулюкс. Две комнаты — гостиная и спальня. В спальне одна кровать, которую Гилберт по-джентльменски предложил Ивану (не сдержавшись, впрочем, от сомнительного предложения и поигрывания бровями, на что получил приглушенное бурчание — Иван копался в чемодане, ища свой любимый блокнот в сиреневой обложке). Гилберт на это только фыркал — сам он пользовался исключительно диктофонами, считая их более надежными (хотя Иван бы с этим поспорил).

Номер казался вопиюще обычным. Гилберт даже ощутил укол разочарования, не то чтобы он всерьез верил, но… Очкарик так убедительно их запугивал, при этом казался человеком здравомыслящим и не напоминал экзальтированных девиц, впечатлительных подростков и других типичных «очевидцев» загробной жизни. Присутствия потусторонних сил не ощущалось от слова совсем — окно открывало вид на шумную улицу с оживленным движением. Кремовые шторы едва заметно колыхались от ветра. Диван, на котором решил спать Брагинский, был самым что ни на есть банальным — чистым и мягким. Даже слишком для отельной мебели.

Гилберт на пробу пару раз попрыгал на нем, пока Иван не согнал его, сказав, что не будет спать на продавленном диване и вполне может передумать насчет спальни. Но Гилберт знал, что не передумает. Хоть Иван и старался казаться спокойным и беззаботным, он все еще нервничал и явно хотел быть поближе к входной двери в случае чего. Немцу это казалось забавным, но он решил больше не подшучивать над другом, а то еще чего доброго вообще решит бросить всю эту затею с книгой о призраках.

Так, за обсуждением будущей книги (а вернее гонорара, который они условились поделить пополам), легким флиртом, на который Иван даже стал отвечать (что Гилберта заметно приободрило), и бытовыми делами вроде проверки пленки на диктофоне и перебирания вещей из чемодана прошло пару часов. Ночь незаметно спустилась на город, и уставший от нервного напряжения Иван пожелал Гилберту спокойной ночи, намекая, что пора и ему идти спать в занятую им комнату. Немцу спать не хотелось, но и сидеть в одиночестве удовольствия было мало, так что он, пожав плечами, направился к себе.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, едва он переступил порог комнаты, это то, что круглое зеркало висит справа, хотя, когда он вошел в первый раз, оно висело слева, и Гилберт был в этом абсолютно уверен. До этого момента.

Байлшмидт замер. С минуту он стоял в дверях, но потом раздраженно тряхнул головой. Бред! Ему просто в первый раз показалось, что оно висит слева.

Наслушался бредней Очкарика, а теперь мерещится всякое. Он подошел к постели и убрал персиковое покрывало, аккуратно сложив его на стул. Ткань ощущалась как-то странно, она не была ворсистой, а казалась почти гладкой, но это явно был не шелк или атлас. Знатоком моды и тряпок Гилберт себя никогда не считал, а потому выбросил эти глупые мысли из головы.

В эту ночь ему плохо спалось. Сначала снилось, что он убегает по длинному лабиринту, а за ним кто-то гонится, потом оказалось, что это не лабиринт, а коридор отеля, а гонится за ним гигантский диктофон, в котором то и дело щелкала кнопка, запуская запись, и голос Эдуарда фон Бока орал: «Тридцать, тридцать!..» Потом ему снился Иван с острыми как бритва зубами, который страшно улыбался кривой изломанной улыбкой и спрашивал: «В чем дело, разве я тебе не нравлюсь?» и целовал его, засовывая язык глубоко в глотку, а язык становился все длиннее, словно змея, проталкивался глубже, не давал вздохнуть…

Гилберт проснулся от ощущения удушья. Хриплый крик стоял в горле, где, казалось, еще минуту назад шевелился чужой, отвратительно длинный язык, больше похожий на змеиный хвост.

Гилберт сел на кровати и похлопал по карманам пиджака, висящего на стуле поверх покрывала. Сигарет не было. Наверно, Иван вытащил. Гилберт уже два года безуспешно пытался бросить курить.

Байлшмидт смотрел в окно и ощущал, как с каждой секундой чувство неправильности и тревоги наполняет его все сильнее. Он смотрел и не мог понять, в чем дело. Потом до него дошло. Окно было _перевернутым_. Словно открытка, вверх ногами. Шторы висели снизу, а пятнышки кратеров на Луне, что были вверху, теперь, словно оспины на подбородке, красовались внизу тусклого диска.

Гилберт медленно поднялся и подошел к двери. Обманчиво спокойным движением повернул ручку и открыл дверь.

За ней была _кирпичная стена_.

Ужас медленно разливался по телу, и Гилберт боялся обернуться, но тело будто двигалось само по себе.

Зеркало снова висело слева. Оно, словно убедившись, что Гилберт смотрит на него, стало неспешно, как сливочное масло на солнце, таять и стекать по стене. Густая грязно-серая жижа поползла к нему, но Байлшмидт проворно отскочил в сторону. Жижа, зашипев как кислота, впиталась в пол.

На стене вместо зеркала висела картина.

Гилберт, влекомый странным чувством любопытства пополам с отчаянным страхом, подошел ближе. На картине было много людей. Гилберт пересчитал всех. Ровно тридцать. Они сидели в зале кинотеатра, вполоборота к нему. Гилберт заметил, что два места в первом ряду были пустыми. Волосы на голове буквально встали дыбом. Какая-то красногубая блондинка во втором ряду подмигнула ему и указала на одно свободное место. Гилберт резко отшатнулся.

На негнущихся ногах, он подошел к прикроватной тумбочке и потянулся к телефону. Надо позвонить на ресепшн. Или в полицию. Или психушку. Хоть куда-нибудь.

На зумере были одни шестерки. Шесть-шесть-шесть. В трубке короткие гудки.

— Алло? — хрипло гаркнул в трубку Гилберт.

— Да? — ответил ему собственный голос, и Байлшмидт вздрогнул.

— Это не смешно, — тихо сказал немец, враз осипнув.

— Это будет смешно, когда я приду к твоему дружку и вырву ему все зубы, а потом переломаю пальцы и изна…

Гилберт с размаху шмякнул трубку об пол. Его трясло. Все тело будто налилось тяжестью, он пытался заставить себя закричать, но из горла вырывались лишь тихие хрипы, слово он выкурил все сигареты из своей заначки в машине разом. Каждый шаг давался с неимоверным усилием.

Когда он повернулся, картины не было. На стене снова висело зеркало. Он с ужасом смотрел, как оно, будто маленький телевизор, показывало, как в обоях появилась щель и оттуда, словно из чрева женщины, выползло темное нечто, как оно пожирало его изнутри, через рот, и занимало его тело, а потом в комнату зашел видимо встревоженный звуками Иван, и эта тварь в его теле проделывала все то, что оно описывало по телефону.

Гилберт заставил себя сделать шаг, а потом еще один и еще. Каждый следующий давался чуть легче, и вот он уже вцепился в пиджак. Да, как он и думал, во внутреннем кармане нашлась фляга с водкой и зажигалка, которую Иван, в отличие от сигарет, не вытащил. Он слышал, как за спиной раздаются звуки. Влажные, чавкающие звуки, от которых его мутило, а руки тряслись, но он смог вытащить платок из внешнего кармана пиджака и вылить на него водку. Когда он бросил подожженную ткань, нечто, издав страшный, омерзительный и пробирающий до самой души вой, свернулось, словно кислое молоко, и впиталось в пол, как зеркало до этого.

Когда он рванулся к двери, она легко поддалась и за ней была гостиная и спящий на диване Брагинский. Гилберт кинулся к нему, грубо тормоша. Тот сонно моргал и потом подскочил, смотря на него со странным выражением.

— Гил… твои волосы…

— Некогда, быстро уходим!

Так они и вылетели из номера, оставив там все: и чемоданы, и вещи, и даже блокноты и с диктофонами. Единственное, возможно, доказательство, что у них было.

Эдуард вздрогнул, увидев их, хотя не выглядел удивленным.

— Признаю, я больше удивлен, что вы еще живы. Хотя вам, — он протянул Гилберту наполненный до краев коньяком бокал, — кажется, вам досталось больше, судя по вашим волосам.

— А что с ними? — прохрипел Байлшмидт, разом опрокинув в себя алкоголь.

— Они седые, — услужливо ответил эстонец.

Иван печально посмотрел на него и перевел взгляд на Эдуарда.

— А я ничего не видел.

— И будьте благодарны за это, — проворчал управляющий. — Я надеюсь, ваше желание бывать в этом номере иссякло?

— Там остались наши вещи, — снова подал голос Гилберт. Он выглядел уже куда спокойнее, хотя и ощущал смесь ужаса и гнева. От мысли, что придется возвращаться в комнату номер 1408, все внутренности будто сворачивались в узел.

Впрочем, вернувшись в номер втроем, уже в дневное время, они там ничего не обнаружили. Номер казался абсолютно пустым, картинно-чистым и прибранным, как будто никто сюда и не заселялся.

— Видимо, оно с горя сожрало наши чемоданы, — мрачно пошутил Гилберт, на что получил предостерегающий взгляд от все еще напуганного Ивана, и раздосадованный — от Менеджера.

Не стоит, думаю, говорить, что в этот отель они более не возвращались никогда. А Гилберт так и остался седым в двадцать четыре года.

Здоровье его, некогда спортсмена, занимавшегося борьбой и боксом, сильно пошатнулось. Впрочем, это не помешало им с Иваном сойтись и пожениться спустя пять лет, но это уже другая история.

 

 

****

 

 

Альфред раздраженно постукивал пальцем по выпуклому боку стеклянного бокала.

Он даже себе не хотел признаваться, что ему стало дурно, все это было похоже на пересказ какого-то наркотрипа, и в любой другой ситуации Альфред поднял бы рассказывающего такие байки на смех, но Иван, серьезный, сосредоточенный, с загадочными глазами странного цвета и будто пульсирующими черными зрачками…

Альфред моргнул и тряхнул головой. Нахер это все. _Нахер_. Не будь он Альфредом Ф. Джонсом, если бы его можно было напугать детскими страшилками.

Взгляд снова прилип к тонкой металлической полоске на пальце русского и Альфред ляпнул прежде, чем смог прикусить себе язык:

— Вы вышли за него из жалости?

Это было логичное предположение, пусть и совершенно бестактное. Из рассказа ясно, что они были друзьями, потом, если верить этой страшилке, Гилберт Байлшмидт что-то такое видел в том злополучном номере 1408, что навсегда подкосило его здоровье (и, очевидно, рассудок).

— Я любил его тогда. Люблю и сейчас. Разве я похож на того, кто выйдет за человека из жалости, мистер Джонс? — холодно улыбнулся Иван. Альфред слегка поежился, но по привычке натянул маску самоуверенного наглеца. Он уже и сам не рад был, что разворошил это жутко привлекательное осиное гнездо с таким типично русским именем. Разозленный Иван Брагинский выглядел как-то… нервирующе.

— Альфред, — поправил американец. — Я думаю, вы похожи на любящего мужа. Очень сердитого любящего мужа.

Он немного заискивающе улыбнулся, пока взгляд Ивана не стал совсем уж пугающим.

Молчание затянулось, и, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, Альфред излишне жизнерадостно выдал:

— Это была очень занятная история.

— _Занятная_ , не то слово.

Альфред, дернувшись, оглянулся. Седоволосый мужчина спустился совершенно бесшумно, кажется, даже воздух вокруг него поглощал звуки.

Если у Гилберта Байлшмидта и были проблемы со здоровьем, то по нему этого нельзя было сказать (кроме, разумеется, совершенно седых волос). Он был крепким молодым мужчиной, с широким оскалом вместо улыбки и такими белыми зубами, что даже Альфред позавидовал. Зубы эти, к слову, тоже заставляли чувствовать себя неуютно.

Американец спешно засобирался.

— Было очень приятно познакомиться, Иван, — он снова послал ему многозначительный взгляд, но не слишком явный для стоящего рядом мужа, а потом повернулся к Гилберту и пожал ему руку. — Знаете, я думаю, что я уже узнал все, что хотел. Думаю, вы правы, этот номер отеля опасен и не стоит с этим связываться. До свидания.

— Удачи, мистер Джонс, — крикнул ему вслед Иван Брагинский, уже с порога дома, готовясь закрыть дверь. И даже очаровательно улыбнулся.

Альфред помахал ему рукой и на секунду подумал, не послать ли ему воздушный поцелуй, но решил, что не стоит связываться с Гилбертом Байлшмидтом, у которого были _очень белые зубы_ и крепкое рукопожатие. В конце концов, он мог смотреть на него из окна. Если он понравился Ивану, тот позвонит ему сам, благо номер он успел сунуть в карман его пальто, висящего в холле дома.

Уже по дороге к дому Альфред набрал заранее записанный номер.

— Алло? Отель «Дельфин»? Я хотел бы снять у вас номер…


End file.
